1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to an opening/closing apparatus for a refrigerator, which provides convenient freezing and chilling storage and a convenient take-out structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heat exchanging system in a refrigerator includes a compressor for compressing refrigerant, a condenser for condensing the compressed refrigerant, an expansion valve for expanding the condensed refrigerant, and an evaporator for evaporating the expanded refrigerant. The refrigerant as it evaporates at the evaporator takes heat from surrounding air, generating cooling air. This cooling air circulates through the inside of the refrigerator to cool food.
Structurally, the refrigerator includes an outer case, a machine compartment, and a food storing compartment. In the machine compartment, the compressor, condenser, expansion valve, and evaporator are disposed. The food storing compartment is provided with cooling air for storing food therein. Also, the refrigerator includes a door installed at a predetermined portion of the food storing compartment for opening and closing the food storing compartment.
The food storing compartment includes a plurality of shelves on which food is placed. The shelves may be capable of sliding. A recent side-by-side type refrigerator includes a chilling chamber and a freezing chamber that are located on left and right sides, providing convenience to the user.
Refrigerators of the related art, however, have a disadvantage in that a possibility of interference between the inside of the door and the shelves restricts the storage capacity of the refrigerator. Also, since the gap between the inside of the door and the shelves is not viewed, the user may overload food in the bin of the door. In this case, the door may not close and the user has to move the food to another place, causing inconvenience to the user.
Further, when the shelf is fully filled with food, inside food is hard to find. Even when the user knows which food is placed deep inside of the shelf, the user has to take out the front food to take out the inner food.
Further, since the opening and closing of the door is manually carried out, the old and the weak may have some difficulties in opening and closing the door. Also, when the door is opened, outside air is forced to flow into the refrigerator, dissipating the cooling air inside the refrigerator.